callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty 9
Call of Duty 9 is the ninth game in the Call of Duty series, set in the modern day and featuring a bunch of new weapons, a revamped multiplayer, and a Modern Warfare 3-esque survival mode. Campaign The campaign starts with Lt. Hanover, Sgt. William Thomas, and Cpl. Johnson of the Special Boat Service assaulting an IRA base after a shipment from Titanium Shipping was found there. They discover is was from the Middle East. After bursting out from encirclement by OpFor soldiers, Revere, Sgt. Dean "Hops" Hunter, Keeper, and Spartan of the Intelligence Support Activities go to a castle protecting IRA agent Jonah Thorpe. They find Thorpe dead at the feet of two Russian gunmen. They trace the gunmen two a mob from Russia. Meanwhile, the SBS assault an oil field in Egypt, and later escape on a plane from Cairo. They go to a Titanium compound in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, and they download files from a computer. Cpl. Johnson is lost, and they are surrounded by enemies, when an explosion shakes the screen. The explosion is revealed to be from an AC-130 sent there, and helps them escape. Back as Hops, his team heads to Moscow captures a mobster, Vlad, but are attacked by a Spetsnaz team led by Cpt. Pakovich, and lose Vlad. Hops takes rescue in the Old Man's house for a day, then regroups with his team and escapes Moscow. Hanover and Thomas are sent as a security detail to Prime Minister Kevin Doyle, when a Titanium Shipping attack cripples Britain. It is revealed in the next level that Titanium Shipping is taking control of the world, and the SBS destoys coastal bases in northern France. The ISA head to a wartorn Murmansk to capture Pakovich, who is helping Titanium. He reveals that his brother, Hanonov, is the President of Titanium Shipping. The ISA attempt to prevent a nuclear fleet from leaving Murmansk, but fail. Hops then tells the team that the Old Man told stories of Hanonov, revealing the location of his attack, Hawaii. The SBS stops the nuclear fleet, but they are decoys, and the real fleet is heading for the coast of the USA. The ISA retakes Hawaii, and attacks the fleet. The squad is executed by Pakovich, but Hops hits the missile launch button, which sends the missiles back at the fleet, and manages to get Hanonov's location from Pakovich, but they are all killed in the explosion. The SBS takes this information and assaults Hanonov's hideout, which is infact the Kremlin. They get inside and after taking out his protection, but while Thomas rides up an elevator, it stalls, and in the bottom of the shaft Hanonov executes Hanover, but Thomas cuts the elevator's ropes, sending it crashing down on Hanonov. Thomas and gets up and limps toward a helicopter as jets fly over head with British flags, as the British and Russians liberate Moscow and soon end the war. Levels Act 1 *By Strength and Guile *Got Their Hands Tied *Pharoah's Tomb *Flying Carpet *Attack Force *In the Jungle Act 2 *Snowstorm *Armed Giant *Escape Route *Security Detail *Let the War Begin *Nuclear Fleet *An Old Man's Tale Act 3 *Two If By Sea *Hawaii *Everything to Lose *Expiration Date Calm Before the Storm DLC *The Earthquake *Missile Crisis *Independence Day *Shadow of the Kremlin *Foreign Policy Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 - Unlocked at Level 1 *SCAR-L - Unlocked at Level 8 *AR90 - Unlocked at Level 15 *HK416 - Unlocked at Level 27 *AK47 - Unlocked at Level 40 *ACR - Unlocked at Level 50 *AR-15 - Unlocked at Level 60 Submachine Guns *MP5 - Unlocked at Level 1 *UMP9 - Unlocked at Level 5 *M12 - Unlocked at Level 18 *PP-19 Bizon - Unlocked at Level 25 *Mini-Uzi - Unlocked at Level 34 *C2 - Unlocked at Level 52 Category:Call of Duty 9